skramzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Emo Bands
An incomplete list of bands considered to be "emo" A: *Abyss *Ache Hour Credo *Across Five Aprils *Admiral *After Words *Agna Moraine's Autobiography *Algernon Cadwallader *All Through A Life *Allure *Ambassador 990 *Amber Inn *American Football *Anasarca *Angel Hair *Angry Son *Antioch Arrow *Assay *Assfactor 4 *Azure B: *Baby Harp Seal *Baroque *Behind Closed Doors *Bells on Trike *Benchmark *Betterment *Bev.Clone *Big Daddy Shotgun *Bipolar (Ensenada) *The Birds are Spies, They Report to the Trees *Blackjackaction *Blake *Blank *Bleed *Blue Water Boy *Blueprint *Bob Tilton *Boilermaker *Bombs Lullabye *Boy Wonder *Boys Life *Braid *Brave Bird *Breaker Morant *Breakwater *Breathing Walker *Broken Hearts are Blue C: *Cable *Cairo Capone *Calabash Case *Cambria *Candidate *Candle *Cap'n Jazz *Car Vs Driver *Carbomb *Carlisle *Carol *Cars Get Crushed *Carther Matha *Castor *Cedar of Lebanon *Cerebus Shoal *Cerulean *Chain to Thread *Chamberlain *Chapman Park *Chino Horde *Chocolate Kiss *Christie Front Drive *Chune *Class of 84 *Cleons Down *Closure *coate *Colt *Compound Red *Constantine Sankathi *coping *Corel *Council of Five Nations *Curll *Current *Cyan D: *Dads *Dag Nasty *Damages *Daniel Shays *Daredevil *The Day of Man as Man *Days in December *Days of... *Daysping *D-formes *Di Bravura *Ding *Dirt Don't Hurt *Don Martin 3 *Don Quichote *Drift *Driftwood E: *Eagle Bravo *Eamon *Edaline *Eldritch Anisette *Elements of Need *Eliot Rosewater *Elliott *Embassy *Ember *Emberscent *Embrace *Emily *Encyclopedia of American Traitors *End of a Year *Enderhall *Endive *Engine Down *ENIAC *Eric the Red *Ethel Meserve *Ettil Vyre *Eurich *Evergreen *Everyone Asked About You *Ex-Ignota *The Exploder *Ezra Pound F: *Fiels Lay Fallow *Fieldtree *Fine Day *Fire Party *Five *Floodgate *Flowers of Discipline *Forty Nine Hudson *Four Hundred Years *Fragrant Cloud *Franklin *Friction *Fuel *Fugazi *Full Circle Swing *Full Service Quartet G: *Gainer *Garden Variety *Gauge *Giants Chair *Gila Bend *Glasscraft *Glendale *glocca morra *Goodbye Blue Monday *Grain *Grander *Gray Before My Eyes *Gregor *Greyhouse *Griver H: *Hal Al Shedad *Harriet the Spy *The Hated *Hebb *Hellbender *Heroin *Honeywell *Hoover *Hope Springs Eternal *Hospital Sports *Hostage Calm *Hour of the Star I: *I Am Heaven *I Hate Myself *I Kill Giants *I Wish I *Iconoclast *I'm ok. *Impetus Iner *In Vain *Indian Summer *Inkwell *Inside *Insidious *Instil *Ivich *iwishididn'texistrightnow J: *Jaded *JaQuay *Jargon *Jasemine *The Jazz June *Jazz Man's Needle *Jeffery & the 6 System *Jejune *Jeremin *Joie de Vivre *John Henry West *Jonah *Joshua *Julia *Junction K: *Kassiopeia *Kerosene 454 *Kidcrash *Kid Icarus *Kolya *Kubiak *Kukim *Kurt *Kwisatz Haderach L: *L'Invention De Morel *Lava *Lewistown *Lincoln *Living War Room *Lockstep *Lonely Broken Radio M: *Maggat *Malady *Mangara *Midwest Pen Pals *Mouse Ear N: *The National Anthems O: P: *The Paper Champions *The Plot to Blow Up the Eiffel Tower *Pogoh Q: R: *The Red Scare *Rent America *Rights Reserved *Rites of Spring S: *The Sea, The Sea *Shake Ray Turbine *Sidekick Kato *Sixteen Bullets *The Sky Corvair *Snowing *Still Life *Sunny Day Real Estate *Sunshine *Sweater Weather *Shotmaker T: *Tawny Peaks *Three Studies For A Crucifixion *Tigers Jaw *Twelve Hour Turn U: *Union Young America V: W: X: Y: *You and I Z: #: *125, Rue Montmartre *30 Second Motion Picture *12XU